Another Love
by Lilith Thunderstorm
Summary: Ezra and Aria didn't meet in the bar. Instead he just became her teacher but he wants more. Aria in the mean time is dating Jason. What happens at a dinner party thrown after Ezra gets the job at Hollis? Not sure how long it's going to be. Rated T for now, may change. Please Read and Review
1. Introductions

**(A/N) I don't own anything, nor am I making any money of this. Read and Review**

Ezra POV

He knew it was wrong, but from the moment she had walked into his English class he had been mesmerized. Not only by her beauty but also her intelligence. And he still was. Her capability of discussing the most difficult literary subjects and liked to read the classics didn't help diminish his attraction to her and he had soon found himself falling in love with her. Her and her little quirks.

He had fallen in love with her. His sixteen year old student. A girl so passionate and alive you couldn't help but be drawn to. And he was. Like a moth to a flame, willing to burn for her.

The job offer at Hollis had been perfect. Sure, he wouldn't see her everyday anymore but now he wouldn't be her teacher anymore. He could finally actively pursue a relationship with her. He had thought it out completely, he would wait for about two months and then run into her again. He would engage her in conversation and she would surely like him, he already knew she thought him to be cute, and the liking could be turned into loving.

His opportunity though came earlier then he thought it would, he was invited to a dinner party at the Montgomery house. The perfect opportunity for him to make Aria see him as a possible love interest. All of this put him where he was now, outside the Montgomery home with flowers and a bottle of good scotch to impress Byron and Ella. They were the biggest hurdle in all of this, especially with the fall out that had occurred last year. But he was confident he could get them to agree to him seeing their daughter.

The possibility that she may be dating somebody else didn't cross his mind, and if it had, not the possibility the guy would also be there tonight. He hadn't seen her with anyone else in school so logically she wasn't dating anyone. The possibility of her dating someone older she didn't go to school with had crossed his mind but always with him being the one she was dating.

Aria POV

Since I had come back everything had been a jumbled mess. First Ali's body was found and we started getting those texts from this A person and then my dad's affair came out. The texts from A had stopped, only after we had apologized to those we had wronged and explained what happened that night with Jenna. And my parents had gotten over my dad's affair and were back together. Ali's death still haunted me sometimes but I could deal with the help of someone special.

After Jason came back he and I started dating. It was so cute the first time he told me how he felt. I had liked him ever since I met him but never said anything since I knew Ali would have thrown a fit. But now, and this sounds horrible, we finally had a chance to try out us. So he would be coming over for dinner tonight together with some people from my dad's work. A couple and Mr. Fitz were our guests or as my mom said, Ezra. It was weird calling my ex-teacher by his first name but even weirder to think about having dinner with him, so I didn't. I thought about Jason and those amazing green eyes. I think they were the reason I liked him so much to begin with.

Anyways, I was trying to figure out what to wear as I wanted to look good for Jason. I eventually settled on a black dress that came to my knees and looked great with the neckline which was an upwards triangle. It would blow Jason away. I went downstairs to help my mom prepare the last things for tonight and then I was on my way.

Jason and I had decided to go together instead of him coming over to signal to everyone that yes, we really were together, and we didn't care what anyone thought about it because we were happy about it. It wasn't a long walk and soon I was standing on Jason's porch but before I could knock he had already opened the door for me. It was one of the things I liked so much about him, his ability to sense me near him. Even if he couldn't see me he would still sense me somehow.

Once I was inside I reached up to give him a sweet and innocent hello kiss but the second our lips touched all thoughts off innocence left me. Jason pulled me into him, one hand on my waist and the other tangling itself in my hair. My hands went up around his neck and I kissed him back passionately. Soon my back was up against his door and his hips were pressing into mine. Taking time to breath he pulled away a little.

"Can I just say I love this dress?" I simply giggled in answer and pecked him on his lips.

"You know we should get going, or were going to be late." Someone had to be the responsible one and my parents would kill me if I skipped this dinner in favour of making out with Jason. Even if that option would be far more enjoyable.

"Mmm, I would much rather stay here with you." So great minds really do think alike. "But I guess we should get going. Wouldn't want your father to start hating me." Even though I knew he was joking I also knew he still worried about my parents opinion. After he had first asked me out he had asked my parents' permission as well since he was older than me and they only knew him as the bad boy. So cute.

So in fear of being even later than we already were we headed for my house. When we got there I could see the cars of the other guests in the driveway and Jason cursed. We were late. Well accidents happen and there was nothing we could do now to change being late.

"You still sure you want to do this?" Jason asked me. I turned around to look at him and instead of answering him I kissed him, trying to put all my love for him into this one kiss. Jason responded just as enthusiastic and I knew I had gotten my message across, because even if we hadn't said so yet I loved him and I had a feeling he felt the same way. Maybe it was the way he looked at me, making my knees go weak.

"Okay, I think I have my answer." He said with a smirk and I resisted the urge to slap him. I may love the guy but he doesn't have to be so full of himself. Well let's get this over with and with that I rang the doorbell.

"Hello Aria." I heard as the door opened.


	2. Daddy Knows Best

**(A/N) Before you start this chapter **

**IF YOU LIKE EZRIA OR EZRA DO NOT READ! This story does nkt put him in a good light. It is strictly Jaria. I don't own anything and please leave a review of what you thought of it.**

Ezra POV

I had offered to open the door, knowing that it was probably Aria since everybody else was already there. When I had noticed that at first I had been disappointed until Ella explained that she would be coming together with some guy named Jason, who apparently was Allison's older brother. It was very nice of her to invite him as well since he hadn't had a home cooked meal since he got back to Rosewood, or at least that's what Ella had said. My own thoughts were that the boy probably wanted her in his bed and had told her some sob story to get her to his house. It was only strengthened when I saw that they were ten minutes late. He had probably tried to hit on her. She wouldn't have to go through that anymore, I would make sure of that.

When I opened the door I wasn't ready for the sight I would see. Not only was his arm around her, her lips were swollen and her hair was slightly dishevelled, revealing what the two of them had been doing. Still steely in my resolve to make her mine I greeted them, or well Aria.

"Hello Aria." I ignored the man for now and I could see he noticed it as well.

"Hi I'm Jason, and you are?" He had to hand it to him, he was polite.

"Oh this is my old English teacher, Mr. Fitz. Remember I told you about his leaving." Sweet little Aria, though it bothered him that she still saw him as only her teacher. That could still change though, hopefully it wouldn t take too long or he might just lose her to this man.

"Just call me Ezra, you too Aria, I'm not you're teacher anymore."

"Okay Ezra. I have to help my mom, so why don't you two talk for a while." Maybe she wanted us to have a fist fight? From the looks this Jason guy was giving me that might just happen, then again I was throwing him the same looks.

"Have fun." And he winked at her.

Jason POV

Other men had been hostile towards me before but always because they saw me as a threat towards their girl. This guy was just plain hostile but when I saw him look at Aria I understood why. He wanted her. And I had her, and I would keep her. I wasn't about to give Aria up and if he wanted her he would have to prove to be a better guy for her than me and he wouldn't be capable of that.

For one he used to be her teacher and I had a feeling that he had liked her during that period as well. That was just kind of sick, to like one of your students, someone who should be able to trust you, like that. If he thought her parents would agree to them dating he was insane, especially after all the drama they had gone through the last year with Byron's affair with a student. Byron would probably kill the guy before he got anywhere near his daughter, I mean I had a though time convincing him I loved her, or well as I told them, that I was honest in wanting to date her. I hadn't dropped the word love yet.

Secondly the guy was even older than I was and Byron and Ella had already had a hard time warming up to me, and they had known me my entire live. Also I never tried to make them see me as their friend, always as Aria's boyfriend. This guy was friends with her parents from what I heard from Aria, they would feel so betrayed when they found out his real intentions. I mean I would feel betrayed too if my colleague and friend made a move on my teenage daughter.

Plus what would her friends' parents think. I knew for a fact they would despise him and I knew what Mr. Hastings, Mr. Fields and Mr. Marin together would be capable of. Mr. Hastings would sue the man until he wouldn't have anything left and then report him to the police. Mr. Fields had a lot of connections in the army and could probably make someone 'dissapear'. Mr. Marin I didn't know all that much about but I knew he wouldn't stand for something like this. It would be fun to watch the trainwreck the man will get himself into when he says something about, I mean Aria never keeps anything from her friends and with something like this they woukd probably spill. If Aria didn't spill first that is.

Deciding to watch how everything played out while protecting Aria the best I could I walked away from the teacher. I searched out Byron and found him on the other side of the room, oblivious to the conversation we were having.

"Hello Byron. Thank you for having me over tonight." I stil wanted to make a good impression, even if this wasn't the first impression anymore. He could still decide I wasn't good enough for Aria and try to get her away from me.

"Hello Jason. Did you get over here okay?" I knew he was more worried for Aria than for me, still worried about the mysterious stalker that had harassed the girls even if they had stopped.

"Yes, of course. You know I would protect her with my life Byron." I still felt the need to assure him of that and I knew he appreciated hearing it every now and then. Aria did as well, but I showed her in other ways.

"Yes well, you can't blame for worrying can you?"

"No I still worry about her as well when I'm not around her." I could see the understanding in his eyes and making a split decision I decided to share my worries about the teacher. "About that Byron could we talk somewhere a bit more private?" He looked into my eyes questioningly but seeing how serious I was he motioned for me to follow him into his study.

"Have you noticed anything off about his behaviour?" I asked once he closed yhe door behind us.

"Now that you mention it, I have. When Ella told him where Aria was he seemed irritated and a bit offended that she wasn't there to greet him. What are you getting at Jason?" I could see my words had awakened his fatherly instincts and he wouldn't stop until het got to the bottom of it.

"When he let us in he only greeted Aria, there's nothing wrong with that I mean he doesn't know me but during the short conversation he kept on glaring at me and looking longingly at Aria. Maybe thus is just my jealousy speaking but could it be possible he has feelings of another kind for Aria?" He looked thoughtful for a minute whike he mulled over what I had told him.

"He always did seem more interested in Aria than anything else. He was quick to accept that job at Hollis as well, though that can be seen as wanting to have a good career. He should have atleast asked for some time to think, he just said yes immediately." That's when we heard a knock on the door.

"Dad, Jason, dinner's ready." I heard Aria's voice through the door.

"Aria, could you come in for a second. I'd like to ask you about something." She entered with a questioning expression on her face and walked over to me. I took her into my arms immediately knowing she would need it for the questions her father was going to ask.

"Honey has Mr. Fitz ever made comments to you about liking you or done something weird?" I could see the relieve in her eyes and had a feeling he had done some things, she had just written them off as a bit weird so as not to get him in trouble. Now however she could tell her story.

"Yes, sometimes during the lessons he would look at me strangely, almost with a look of longing. And not the good kind like wanting me to give the right answer but the wrong kind, like wanting someone looks. He even asked me to stay behind a few times after class and then he would try to caress my hand or arm and I would try to get away as soon as possible. Why are you asking this dad?" She looked relieved to have finally gotten it out and I knew Byron wouldn't let him get away with this.

"Okay well for now let's go down stairs. Aria please stay away from Mr. Fitz and if he tries anything come to me or Jason or your mother, I'll her what is going on as soon as possible. Jason don't let her out of your sight. Okay?" At our nods he nodded back and said "Good. Now let's go."

Everyone was already seated and the last three seats were two together and one next to Ella. Byron went to sit next to Ella while I sat down next to the teacher with Aria on my other side whi had tensed up a bit and I rubbed her hand to let her know everything was going to be okay. Or at least that's what I hoped.


	3. Strange Dinners

**(A/N) I still don't own Pretty Little liars, sadly enough. I hope you'll like the chapter. Just to warn you there can be big spans of time between my updates. It depends on how boring my classes are. Lucky for you Economics has been a terrible bore and my table mate shares my slight obsession. Enjoy and leave a review.**

Aria POV

Dinner was well on it's way when I could finally start to relax enough to wonder where Mike was. He hadn't come down for dinner and now that Jason was in between me and Mr. Fitz I could finally let my mind wander to where he could be. I hoped he hadn't gone to break into another house but knew there was a big chance that he had. I knew he had promised me but people broke promises on a daily basis.

I kept on trying to convince myself that Mike was up in his room, being a grouchy teenager. But I knew I could only fool myself for so long.

"Stop worrying so much, even if he is doing what you think he is doing. You can't stop him." I smiled at him in thanks for his honest words. Sure they were a bit harsh but it was the truth. I couldn't control Mike or his actions or lack there of. All I could do was be there for him when and if this would blow up in his face.

Just when I had settled back again, the doorbell rang. I stood up after glancing at my parents who were in deep conversation with each other. From the looks of it Dad was telling her about the conversation we had had earlier. And what Mr. Fitz had said, well more done when we got here. Judging from the looks she was sending him she wasn't very happy.

I opened the door and came face to face with a police officer. My mind started racing immediately, what if he was here for me? What if Jenna had decided the friendship wasn't worth it and had still pressed charges against us? Would I have to go to jail? Were one of those ugly jumpsuits?

I forced myself to calm down, reminding myself of the fact that Jenna and I had become good friends since the whole A thing. She wouldn't do something like that to us now.

"Excuse me miss, but are your parents home?" So he probably wasn't here for me, or at least not to arrest me. That could only mean one other thing, Mike had gotten caught.

"Yes of course. Mom? Dad? Could you come here for a second?" I heard them excuse themselves and make their way into the hall together with Jason who must have heard my tone of voice.

When they saw the officer dad looked at me questioningly but I just shook my head no, I didn't know why they were here either. Well I did but if I was wrong I didn't want to rat Mike out.

"Mr. and Mrs. Montgomery? I'm sorry but you will have to come down to the station. Your son has been arrested for breaking and entering." I felt Jason's arms around me, pulling me to his chest and kissing the top of my head. He must of seen my face, I was sure it read sadness and disappointment.

"He had to get caught some time powerpuff ." I couldn't help but laugh at the old nickname and tilted my face to his and gave him a quick kiss. My dad seemed to have recovered from his initial shock and my mom just looked sad.

"Of course. Aria could you send everybody home, Jason you can stay of course until we get back. Watch out for her will you?"

"Of course sir. Come on let's go explain." My father shot him a grateful smile and helped my mother into her coat. After a quick goodbye they were out the door.

"Okay people, I'm really sorry but this dinner party has to be cut short. Something has come up that must be attended to." I silently thanked Jason for taking the lead, I didn't tink I could just yet. My little brother had been arrested for breaking and entering. How was I supposed to react?

My dad's colleague and his wife left almost immediately, eager to get back to their young son. They were probably also eager to tell everyone about the cops that had been here. That was the bad thing about small towns, people blabbed and gossiped about everything and everyone.

Mr. Fitz however didn't leave. Trying to give me the impression of politeness and chivalry he stayed with the offer of helping me clear the table and do the dishes. Thank god we had a dishwasher. I knew I should have said no but I had been raised to be polite so I was forced to accept his offer. Jason helped as well of course so now we were left with just the three of us.

The silence was almost deafening with Jason glaring at Mr. Fitz and Mr. Fitz glaring back at Jason. I had moved into Jason's arms for comfort a while back so now Mr. Fitz was alternating glaring at Jason and Jason's arms.

" I'm going to get something to drink. Do either of you want something?" I asked, only wanting to get out of the tense situation.

"Yeah, just some coffee if there's any left, if not just some soda." I smiled at him and got up.

"And you Mr. Fitz?" Why was I raised to be polite again?

"No thanks, but please call me Ezra." He said with a smile that he probably considered charming but just creeped me out. You shouldn't smile at ex-students like that. Surpressing a shudder I walked to the kitchen to get the drinks.

I poured the last of the coffee for Jason and made a new pot, we were probably going to need it tonight. I grabbed a can of soda for myself and turned around when I heard footsteps behind me. Only to come face to face with Mr. Fitz.

I froze uo, not expecting him to be there but before I could say anything he crossed the distance and kissed me.


	4. Conclusions

**(A/N) Before I even start the story or the disclaimer I would like to call out the guest reviewer who decided it was bullshit. If you don't like it don't read it. I warned Ezria lovers at the beginning of chapter 2, you didn't have to keep on reading. However you did, and since you weren't man or woman enough to leave you review by name I'm hoping you'll read this.**

**IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE STORY AT LEAST GIVE ME AN ARGUMENT WHY! MAYBE I CAN CHANGE A FEW THINGS BUT EVEN SO BULLSHIT IS NOT AN ARGUMENT!**

**Thank you for reading this and I still don't own anything.**

**Aria POV **

Shock ran through me at his actions and I froze up completely. I had expected words from him, not something like this. When I felt his tongue trying to enter my mouth I recoiled and struggled to get away, all it made him do was hold on to me tighter. I couldn't scream since he was still trying to get his tongue in my tongue mouth.

Suddenly I got the greatest idea and opened my mouth a little bit, just enough for him to push his tongue in.

When his tongue entered my mouth I bit down, hard. He cried out in pain and I ran out of the kitchen to find Jason. I saw him coming toward me, obviously going to investigate the sound. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him and started to cry into his chest.

"What happened powerpuff?" I wanted to smile a the nickname but all I could do was cry so I burrowed my head further into his chest. His arms came around me and pulled me closer to him, sensing my need for protection. He simply held me, whispering soothing words until I started to calm down.

"Can you tell me what happened now?" I nodded and lifted my head up to look at him. Hoping he won't be mad at me I answer.

"Mr. Fitz forced a kiss on me and I-I couldn't get away so I bit his tongue as hard as I could so he would let me go. I think it's bleeding." I could feel him tense up at my words and hoped he wouldn't direct his anger toward me.

"Aria, do me favor and stay out of the kitchen. I'm going to explain to this teacher what you can and can't do with your students or ex-students." His tone was eerily quiet and was almost scary to me. I didn't even have to think twice about what he asked me and went to my room and closed the door.

Jason POV

I couldn't believe it. After I had clearly showed him she was mine he still tried to make a move. The fact he had kissed her made it all the worse. This wasn't just making a move, this was bordering on assault! He made a mental note to call Mr. Hastings about it when he was finished with the teacher.

He walked into the kitchen to see the teacher bending over the sink, with a tissue on his bleeding tongue. Aria had gotten to him good, he could see the blood and the wound from where he stood. He cleared his throat and watched as the teacher righted himself and looked at him. He could see the fear in his eyes that the man was trying desperately to hide.

"What the fuck do you think you were doing?" He asked, he wanted at least an explanation for the guys' behaviour. "You do realize that was assault of a minor and could get you jail time, right?"

"She wanted it as well I could see it in her eyes. She was just waiting for someone to save her from you." The guy was seriously deranged. Remembering how important evidence was he pressed record on his phone so everything the guy said could be used against him. He wouldn't let him get away with scaring his Aria like that.

"You think she wanted that? Does your bleeding tongue not clue you in to how she feels about you?"

"Of course she wanted that. I heard her talking to her friends about me, the older guy she liked. She only bit me so she could pretend she didn't want it until she has a clearer idea of her feelings." Fuck this guy was far gone. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go get Aria so we can leave." No way in fucking hell.

I stopped him before he could even reach the door and without hesitation the guy swung at me. Using what I had picked up over the years I ducked and punched his gut. He doubled over but got up again. Before he even saw it coming I swung my fist at his face. He tried to hit back but I caught his fist and twisted his wrist back, forcing him to the ground.

"Now you listen and you listen well. You are not going to come within ten feet of Aria ever again. If you do, this will seem like a picnic.

The guy nodded and I released him to scurry of to the door and out of it. I walked to the door to see him hesitate on the porch but when he saw me standing there he quickly drove off. He wouldn't bother Aria again and if he did I would not be merciful.

I walked upstairs to Aria's room to check on her and explain what I had done and wanted to do. I knocked softly and she opened the door, her brown eyes big with worry and I saw them light up as she saw me. Without hesitating I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight. Not wanting to let go I lifted her up and carried her to her bed, once there I sat down and pulled her into my lap.

"Don't worry he will never hurt you again or even come near you. Do you want to press charges against him?" If she did he would most likely face jail time or at least never teach again. Mr. Hastings would help us and make sure of this. He cared for Spencer and her friends, even if he would never admit it.

"Can we go see Spencer's dad first? He will know how to do that right?" She was thinking the same thing he was. No wonder he loved her so much.

"Yes of course, do you want to go now?" She simply nodded and without hesitation I stood up with her in my arms and walked to her car. I put her in the passenger seat and went back inside to find the keys. I wrote a note to Ella and Byron in case they had already left the station when we got there.

I got in the car and smiled at Aria before starting the car and heading for Spencer's house. It wasn't a long drive but I wasn't going to risk walking while the teacher was still out there. He had proven to me to be insane and I wasn't risking anything. I pulled inti the drive way and saw Spencer come out of the house.

"Aria? What are you doing here? I thought you had that dinner party tonight and why is Jason here?" She was worried and I saw her face when she saw Aria. "Oh God, Aria what happened?"

She didn't answer, she simply hugged Spencer and started to cry again.

"The teacher decided to make a move and instead of doing it with words he kissed her. She had to bite his tongue to make him release her." She looked horrified and a little bit confused.

"Wait Mr. Fitz? We had a feeling he liked her but never thought he would so something like this. But that still doesn't explain why you came here? Why didn't you just send out an S.O.S.?" She was already analysing the situation and I saw a dangerous glint in her eyes. He would not get away with doing this.

"We wanted to talk to your dad about pressing charges for assault. Is he home?" She got that glint again and nodded. She simply motioned for me to follow while still consoling a slightly shaking Aria.

" I'm going to text Hannah, Emily and Jenna to come over. Just go into his office." I walked inside with Aria holding onto my hand. He looked up at us and when he saw Aria I saw worry enter his eyes.

"Jason, Aria, what can I do for you?"

"Can I file assault charges to a teacher that forced a kiss on me?" He looked taken aback at Aria's words but quickly steeled himself.

"You can but you will have to tell me everything." I could see on his face that he really didn't want to hear this but he had to if he wanted to help. So Aria told the entire story of what happened as detailed as she could. He looked horrified and a bit proud of her biting him but continued to listen. When she finished he looked thoughtful for a minute and then looked at us.

"You can press charges and I will make sure that they won't be thrown out. He will be prosecuted as far as the law will let me." Aria smiled at him and I was happy to see it. "We should get to the station now. Do you want Spencer to come with you?"

"Yes I would like that." Mr. Hastings called Spencer and we went to the station. Once there detective Wilden took our statements. Trying not to show his anger about what the teacher had done to Aria. Wilden may not like the girls but this was a crime and he was a cop. He promised that the teacher would be prosecuted as good as he could.

We went back to Aria's house and explained everything to her parents. I stayed with her for the night. Promising that everything would be all right and would never leave her. The teacher would never bother her again and we would be happy.

**So this is the end. I will probably write an epilogue but I'm not making any promises as to when it will be up. I hope you liked it and thank you for reading.**


	5. Epilogue

**(A/N) I don't own anything.**

Epilogue

Ten years later...

Aria POV

It had been ten years since that faithful day, not exact but about. Today was the day I would get married. I am currently waiting on Hannah to help with my make-up. Spencer is with Jason and Emily and Jenna would come with Hannah.

You're probably wondering why Spencer is with Jason and not with me, and no it's not to keep him from running of. It's because they found out they were related. Two months after the incident Mr. Hastings, or Peter as we now call him explained that he was Jason's biological father. Apparently Mrs. D and him had an affair, resulting in Jason being born. They talked it out and Peter now plays a small part in Jason's life as a friend and advisor. Mr. D would always be his father and that wouldn't change because he was the man that raised him.

Spencer and Jason had gotten really close. They bonded over their weird parents, and that one they shared and found out they had quite a bit in common. Jason had asked her to be his best man and she had tearfully accepted. Jason still didn't have a lot of friends in this town but the ones he had were friends for life.

We haven't invited a lot of guest but there were probably going to be some wedding chrashers . Even now, 11 years after she went missing and 10 years after she was found we still dealt with the aftermath. People still stared and asked questions. Mostly who killed her but some accused me, or Jason, or the others. There are even some who are convinced she is still alive but has ran away, afraid as she was of some stalker. But that wasn't like Ali and we knew she was dead.

Hannah had broken up with Sean after she was crowned prom queen. She continued to rule the school of course, but she did so with an unlikely king. Caleb wasn't the nice, athletic kind of guy, he was a bad boy. At first we thought he was Hannah her rebound but after two months we could see how serious she was about him. Sean had been furious to be replaced by some foster family kid and had tried to win Hannah back. Well, right up until she told him she had slept with Caleb, he didn't want her back after that. They had gotten married two years back and were already trying for their first kid.

Spencer had surprised us as well, she had gotten together with Toby and was extremely happy. The usually overly perfect girl had given into her desires and even if her parents still weren't very happy with Toby, they were happy she was happy. She had gotten into the University of Pennsylvania and had gotten her diploma in law. She specialized in the weird cases nobody really wanted, she took them and she usually won as well. She and Toby weren't married yet but he had finally popped the question.

Emily was still going strong with Maya, even after her stay in True North. Pam had come to accept Emily and her sexual orientation after Emily had threatened to run away with Maya and never come back. That had changed Pam's mind rather quickly and she was now happy for her daughter. She and Maya would be getting married as soon as it was legal and wanted to adopt a child when they were ready.

Jenna had gotten reconstructive surgery for her eyes and was now able to see again. She had met a guy while away at college and they were still dating. He hadn't popped the question yet but we had a feeling he would soon. They were living together and he knew she had been blind for a while and that she could become blind again one day. He had promised to stick by her for the rest of their lives and he would haunt her if he died before her. They were a great couple and would stay together for a long time.

Mike had gotten back on the right path and was still in college. After the arrest he gone to see a psychologist to help him deal with his problems. Turns out Mike was feeling rather forgotten by our parents because of how focused they were on me.

I had seen Mr. Fitz only one time after the incident. That was the day of the trial. He had been sentenced to one week in prison and probation of 3 months should he contact me or my friends. Also if he acted badly he would get a longer sentence. He would never be allowed to teach again in the state of Pennsylvania which made me feel a lot better.

My parents were still going strong. They had had their fights about the past and the present but they were still together.

Everything had come together but as for me, I had gotten a degree in Art and Literature. Art being my major with a minor of literature. I was now an artist/ art teacher at Hollis. I really like my job and still enjoy it every day.

Jason POV

Today was the day, finally.

It had been a long way but me and Aria had made it. The fact that we were getting married today was amazing and the feeling indescribable. We had gotten so far in ten years.

The day I asked her to marry me was still fresh in my mind and the radiant smile she wore would never leave my memory.

Some days I was still surprised she was with me, that she was mine, but I wouldn't change it for anything and nobody could wreck it or take this from me. Aria would be there for me and I for her every step of the way, like we had been since we started dating.

She had been there for me when I found out about Peter. It was one of the biggest shocks in my entire life but I came through it unscathed and with more family. Spencer was one of the best little sisters a guy could ask for and I tried to be the best big brother I could be.

Melissa had been a bit more work. She had been furious with Peter for keeping it from them, not because she so badly wanted an older brother but because she hated being left out of the loop. The fact we had kissed once in the past only made it worse. Still she would be here today to support me and Aria in our marriage.

Melissa had finally found her perfect guy as well. Surprisingly not a lawyer or a big shot business man or something like that. The guy was a musician. Yeah didn't see that one coming did you? He treated her well though and she was happy.

Spencer came in and told me it was time. I walked to the front of the church and stood at the end of the aisle.

Just as I was standing Hannah came walking down the aisle, followed by Emily and Jenna. They looked great but my eyes were drawn to the beauty in white.

She looked amazing. The dress was tight in all the right places and her smile was so radiant. I couldn't look away and then she smiled at me. Our eyes locked and I knew that nothing would ever tear us apart. We would have a long and happy marriage no matter how many challenges would be in our way.

Ezra POV

It had been ten years since that fatal mistake. I would say that love makes blind but that would be a lie. I knew exactly what I was doing that day.

Now, ten years later, I was still regretting those decisions. Aria was a great girl and I had treated her so wrongly. When I found out she had a boyfriend I should have stopped and backed off. But I didn't and because of that I spend a week in prison and would never teach again.

That may just be my biggest regret, not teaching anymore. I may have fallen in love with a student but I also loved teaching them.

I had tried to move on but had found it hard. I knew she was getting married today and I can't help but feel envious of her husband to be. My mother had been setting me up with nice, high class society girls and I would probably marry one of them to appease my mother but I would never truly get over Aria.

Because even if I wasn't the love of her life she was the love of mine and that isn't easy to just forget.

**I hope you liked the epilogue and sorry for the long wait I suffered a five day long migraine attack this week. To the guest reviewer that decided this was 'an absolute joke. Like honestly.' You can go to H-E double hockey sticks and F yourself. Who knows where that came from? **

**To the other two guest reviewers thank you for your kind words and the kisses from A. That's it I guess.**

**If you have a scene or something you'd like to read, review and tell me and I'll try to make it happen. Check out the other stories as well.**

**Love, Lilith**


End file.
